War of the Worlds
by MollyFlenderson
Summary: Based on the Movie. With the help of their new friend Anna, the boys must survive an alien attack. R and R. I don't own the rights.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh or War of the Worlds. I wish I owned Tom Cruise . . Note: A Few Smaller Sized Pieces is on hiatus. :)**

War Of The Worlds : Part One : Prolouge

_...As I encounter the house - our grandmother's house, one made with bricks and cement and most of all, love - a wave of relief rushes over me. A relief that gets me from head to toe. A relief that I had been waiting for that seemed like... forever... but only one or two days, I don't recall just how long._

_It's nothing I really want to recall anyway._

_I hear the pretty girl walking next to - my new friend and hero - give a big sigh and a giggle. She dosen't have to tell me - I know. The sigh is out of exhaustion. The chuckle is for victory (victory, it feels so good to be able to say that after all this...) and "We beat it!" _

_We did beat it. We DID make it through._

_My little sister rushes out of the brick, cement, and love house to hug me. I am so tired. I am in so much pain. Her touch hurts. But I can understand what she means, and that seems like the best feeling in the world to me. _

_I see my father, mother, and grandmother come out of the house. Then, I see Drake. More relief, then guilt. _

_If he wants to say "I told you so," thats okay. This one time._

_My mother rushes out to us. She hugs me also, then hauls me, the pretty girl, and her little sister in the brick, cement, and love house. I want to tell her everything is okay now - we all do, I just know it - but my mouth can't fix to the words. Then my grandmother asks us what happened._

_What happened?_

_I cannot even comprehend what has happened, and I have BEEN THERE. I have seen it all unfold right in front of my eyes. The ignorant fear, the deaths, the grief. The 'tripods' . Thats what they call those horrible monsters. Too many emotions, too much hurt. _

_I take a breath and start from the beginning..._


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh or War of the Worlds. I wish I owned Tom Cruise . . **

War Of The Worlds : Part One : Chapter One

_"...No-one would have believed in the early years of the twenty-first century that our world was being watched by intelligences greater than our own; that as men busied themselves about their various concerns, they observed and studied, the way a man with a microscope might scrutinize the creatures that swarm and multiple in a drop of water. With infinite complacency, men went to and fro about the globe, confident of our empire over this world. Yet across the gulf of space, intellects vast and cool and unsympathetic regarded our planet with envious eyes and slowly, and surely, drew their plans against us._.."

- Morgan Freeman,_ War of the Worlds_

9:50 PM

Josh Nichols watched a raindrop fall from the sky onto the windshield that nightd. "Thanks for driving me home." Mindy said as the Honda pulled up to her home.

"No problem, anytime." He said, nodding as he drove up to her house, in a lost daze. Something was bothering him. It was nothing he could put his finger on. But Josh was such it was, as usual, nothing. They all said he was weird... maybe he was just having a 'moment', as he calls them.

The car parked and only crickets chirping could be heard over the awkward silence. Josh sighed.

_This is what we do. _

It was the first day of fall break, and in two days Josh and his brother Drake would be heading out to eat Thanksgiving dinner with their family at their grandmother's house.

"I had a good time tonight, Josh." Mindy broke the silence. Josh knew she was just trying to make him feel better. Josh didn't respond.

"Josh is something wrong? You have been acting ... strange lately."

"I'm fine, really. I think I am just trying to find my...place, you know?"

She softly touched his arm. "You're just depressed, Josh. One day, we'll do something nice. Just you and me, okay? I promise."

"Okay." Mindy began to get out but Josh stopped her. She watched him curiously as he pulled out a small square box. She opened it, revealing a dimond chain bracelet. She stared at it, her face glowing.

"Wow, Josh. Thank you. I'll wear it...forever." Mindy said, putting it on. "I'll see you after break."

For some unknown reason, forever sent a chill up his spine as he stared silently into the black abyss of the night. Suddenly, there was a flash of light that made him jump.

_Lightening? I didn't see any clouds. _

Josh waited silently, his breath getting louder and louder with each passing second.

_Where's the thunder?_

The Next Day - Noon

The Nichols - Parker house was in a frantic. The parents were running late for being out on the highway, and feared the probable holiday traffic.

"Can we get on the road now, please?" Walter said, annoyed.

"Alright, alright," said Audrey, putting on an earring. "Take Megan and wait in the car. I'll be out in a minute." She turned to Josh, who was sitting by the window.

"Now, Josh, Drake, listen. We both expect you at Grammy's house tomorrow in time for Thanksgiving dinner. No detours, no excuses. Got it?"

"Yeah," the boys said simultaneously.

"Good, we'll see you both on Friday." Josh didn't like how she said both. As if one of us was going to get away. Unfortunatly, that was more than likely to happen.

He hoped no one would see him in such a sour mood anyway.

_Christ, what's the point? _

"Parents, you can never get rid of them," said Drake in a monotone voice.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Josh, trying not to lose his temper.

"I can name a few girls that will be happy to tell you."

Josh rolled his eyes and sat near the window. He was still pretty creeped about the last night's lightening storm. It came some more, at least 10 or 20 times. And strange enough, it seemed like it was coming from the same spot...

He shook his head, as if the silly thoughts would just fly out.

_No, don't be stupid. You're the son of a weatherman. Get real._

Then there was a ear shattering noise that sounded like screeching tires and colliding metal. More lightening.

_Not again! How is this happening?_

"What was that?" Josh asked, frantic.

"I dunno. It sounded like a car accident." Drake replied.

"I have to go see if anyone's hurt." Josh grabbed his sweater and ran out the door. As he rounded the corner into town, his stomach flopped. It was an overcast day, as predicted. There was a collision between a BMW and a fire hydrant, however there wasn't just one car. About ten cars were lying scattered on the street. People were running out of there homes to check and cars and look at the weather.

Another brilliant flash of light knocked him of concentration, along with a crowd of people almost knocking him over.

"I think it hit over here," he overhead one of them them saying.

"Just think... this could be history in the making!" Another replied. Half annoyed and half curious, Josh followed the tourists a few blocks and to an intersection whre more people were gathering. Josh managed to push his way through to find a crater sized round crack in the black asphalt. He just started at it as an overweight policeman tried to clear the area.

_This IS history in the making_!

"Okay, okay. People, there is nothing to see here," said the fat cop. "Move along!" Josh ignored him and bent down, picking up a chunch of black ground.

"Gah!" He was just as quick to drop it.

"Is it hot?" A tourist asked him curiously.

"No.." Josh said, looking up.. "It's freezing."

_Crack!_

The Earth was splitting in two parts. People frantically moved out of the way, followed it to see what was happening. Girls flocked and giggled with their equally 'amused' friends, while teenage boys in beanies held camcorders. With a terrible ripping noise, the crack went a single way through the crowed to a skyscraper that was new to the city. Josh remembered it well - there were many protests to stop construction on it because it ran right through the ancient city park, tearing down some trees in the process.

The crack seemed to stopped there, and the road - hell, the country - seemed to be silent. Even the cop took a pause from shoving people to watch what would happen next.

After a few moments, a particular obnoxious teenage boy holding a camcorder screamed out "Hey! Was that it?" in a disappointed tone.

A green SUV out of nowhere came spinning wildly out of the air, crushing him. Josh made a breathless scream.

Then _it _came out of the ground, like a growing corn stalk.

_It_ - dark, round, three metal 'legs' that propped it up at least 200 feet in the air. And - _menacing._

As shocken onlooker stared at the monster, _it _blared a noise that sounded like a car horn. Commonly known as a 'death horn' in the aftermath.

And, for a second, no one could breathe.


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Drake and Josh or War of the Worlds. I wish I owned Tom Cruise . . **

**Note: I hate the last chapter because I didn't get a chance to look it over. My apologies. This is kind of short chapter but whatev.**

War Of The Worlds : Part One : Chapter Two

Josh's first instinct staring up at the monsterwas to _run._ He acted on those instincts along with other horrified onlookers, stumbling a few times. He didn't stop to ask questions, he didn't stop to think. He just kept running - _living _was more important at that moments that _pondering_, a new one for him - as people around him were getting brutally killed - _vaporized_, more like. He ran and ran until his side hurt, then ducking down beneath an awning of a notoriously swanky hotel.

Josh sat there, facing Heavenward and shutting his eyes. He crawled to the edge to peer over the side of the building. The tripod was a good distance away, so he had time to catch his breath. Josh crawled his way back - to find a lump of clothes that looked strangely familiar.

_Oh no.._

Right by it was the chain bracelet he had given Mindy the night before. His heart fell and there was a lump in his throat.

_Oh my God. They got her. They got her. _

His thoughts were interrupted by screams. No time to think now. Just run.

Josh ran all the way home.

Drake heard the door slam with a loud bang that made him jump. He saw his brother lock the door and stumble over to the couch. Josh had dazed expression that creeped Drake out.

"Bro? you okay?" He shook him by the shoulder. Dust fell from his curly hair but he didn't look at Drake. Josh shook out the particles and took a deep breath. He was breathing harder than ever and his throat burned. Terrified beyond speech.

_"We need to leave." _Josh said, barely a whisper.

"What?"

"We need get out of here! We need to get out of this house now!" He stood up and ran into the kitchen. He grabbed the emergency money and a small foot massager, slipping it into his back pocket.

"Josh, I'm standing right next to you. Talk to me. What's going on?"

"I don't know... but we're leaving this house in 60 seconds. Grab anything you don't want totally crushed and meet me outside." Josh commanded. He grabbed the keys, and then ran over to his car and tried to start it up.

"Come on, come on." He mumured, twisting the key back and forth. "Oh, shoot!"

_Was this them? Did they do this?_

"Is there something wrong with the car?" Drake had grabbed a sweater and ran out to meet up with Josh.

"It won't start."

_"Megan!"_

Josh looked at the sky. An airplane could be seen falling at an escalating rate, leaving a trail of dark smoke. He quivered as he though about all the passagers. Some more earth shaking stomps - almost like footprints - and metal grinding metal could be heard once again.

"No, not Megan. Come on."

They ran out up street and rounded the corner leading up to a highway. Drake was devasted by the sight. All those people running, screaming, frantically trying to start their cars. His heart almost stopped when he saw a tripod.

"Wh- what is _that_?"

"This... This machine it - it just started... torching everyone... killing everything."

"...We need to find a way to beat them. Fight 'em." Drake said. He could could hardly hear over all the chaos.

Josh turned towards him, disgusted. The poor teen was practically near tears. His girlfriend was just killed, he doubted his car would ever work again, and some unknown abnormalities were destroying the Earth. He did not need _this_.

"We _need? _We_ need?" _Josh screamed, louder than he planned. His voice was cracking. "I'll tell you what _we need_, Drake! We_ need _an angel of mercy!" _Mercy _seemed to echo through the hillsides beyond the roads, as if Heaven itself was listening.

Suddenly, a dark blue Honda Civic pulled up to them. It was being driven by a fair skinned girl with wavy brown hair. She honked twice and smiled at them.

"Hey boys, need a ride?"

**To be continued. Read, review, and be kind to others, please.**


End file.
